¿Por qué no fuimos a la escuela? (homenaje al gran y amado Chespirito)
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Los chicos estaban tristes ya que no podrían ir a una feria porque tienen que ir a la escuela, pero Cartman sugiere mandar a esta al carajo y convence a los demás para volarse las clases e ir a la feria. Todos se divierten, pero se dan cuenta de que estarán metidos en serios problemas si sus padres se enteran de lo que hicieron ¿Sus excusas los salvaran? descúbranlo aquí.


**¿POR QUÉ NO FUIMOS A LA ESCUELA?**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como dije en el fic dedicado a Georgie, en estos día haré algunos fics especiales y este es uno de esos tantos ¿Y saben por qué lo hace especial? Pues porque está dedicado a… (Otra vez escuchen música de tambores XD)**

**¡CHESPIRITO! (Ante esta las personas ponen cara de "¡¿Está hablando en serio?!") Y sí, es en serio, bueno, es solamente una pequeña historia que le dedico a ese gran genio de la comedia por haberme hecho reír tantas veces desde que tengo uso de la memoria y que ya ha pasado a mejor vida y estará haciendo reír a los angelitos con alguna de sus chiripiorcas XD.**

**Así que sin más, comencemos. South Park no es mío, es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Cuando esos dos maricas reconozcan que tienen una relación, a las personas fanáticas de Style les dará un infarto de la emoción XD) Pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad… aunque algunas partes de la trama me inspiré en algo que todo el mundo conoce ;D.**

El cuarteto conformado por Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman con 10 años cada uno estaba en la parada de autobuses esperando el bus escolar para que los llevara a la escuela.

-Que fastidio…- se quejó el niño gordo -ir a la escuela es más aburrido que escuchar las pláticas que da la puta madre de Kyle sobre su religión de mierda- cuando dijo esto con fastidio el judío enseguida lo vio con odio y el de la capucha anaranjada rió un poco.

-Por lo que más quieran, no comiencen a pelear tan temprano- les pidió el chico del gorro azul más hastiado que el culón cansado de que él y su mejor amigo pelearan por cualquier tontería.

-Y lo peor es que si no fuera suficiente con mal gastar nuestro valioso tiempo en el colegio, en estos días se está haciendo una feria especial sobre Terrance y Philip ¡Y no podemos asistir a ella!- se volvió a quejar el culo gordo ya más molesto.

-En eso tienes razón Cartman, es una pena que no podamos asistir a ella por tener que ir a clases- le apoyó Kenny tanto molesto como triste.

-Pues no tenemos de otra chicos, el deber es lo primero- espetó el pelirrojo con su siempre sentido de la moral y ética.

-Si claro rata judía, como no. Para ti es fácil decirlo porque te gusta comerte lo libros, pero para los chicos normales como nosotros eso es una tortura- le recriminó el panzón otra vez molestándolo.

-¿Y tú te consideras normal, bola de manteca? Sí eres el más anormal de todos los habitantes del pueblo- ahora le tocó a Kyle atacarlo y de nuevo Kenny rió y Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

-¡HEY TÚ JUDÍO DE MIERDA!- le gritó Eric ya bien encabronado y antes de que se agarraran a las trompadas, el autobús escolar llegó. Los chicos muy a regañadientes se subieron a él y ocuparon sus asientos.

-¡Hola chicos!- les saludo Butters muy amistosamente.

-Hola Butters- le saludaron los cuatro sin ninguna pisca de emoción como la que él tiene.

-¿Por-por qué esas caras la-largas?- les preguntó preocupado frotándose los nudillos.

-Porque tenemos que ir a la escuela- le comenzó a decir Stan.

-"¿Solo por eso están así? Si ya deben de estar acostumbrados luego de tanto tiempo a ir a esa mierda"- comento Caos en la mente de Butters como si fuera cualquier cosa y este les preguntó a los chicos porque estaban tristes por tener que ir al colegio.

-Es que hay una feria especial de Terrance y Philip y no podemos ir a verla por culpa de la puta escuela- le explicó Cartman tan triste como lo estaba en la parada de autobuses.

-"En eso tienes toda la razón, saco de estiércol. En vez de ir a divertirnos a lo grande tenemos que aguantar las estupideces que dice el marica de Garrison y los demás pendejos profesores"- le apoyó la voz gutural en la mente del rubio del suéter celeste.

-Yo ta-también quisiera ir a e-esa feria y di-divertirme- Butters también se entristeció y se volvió a frotar los nudillos. Pero luego de unos segundos, Cartman frunció el ceño.

-¿Saben qué? ¡Que se joda la escuela! Nadie nos va a obligar a ir a ella y podemos ir a la feria cuando se nos de la puta gana- les dijo a los demás ya molesto de nuevo.

-Mojón gordo idiota, en caso de que se te olvide nuestros padres son los que nos mandan a la escuela y si se enteran que no fuimos, se pondrán muy furiosos- le recordó el judío pelirrojo.

-"Díselo a nosotros"- comentó irónico y sarcástico Caos -"aunque en ese aspecto, la morsa con patas tiene una ventaja ya que su puta madre lo consciente mucho y como está muy ocupada con sus clientes, ni se daría cuenta de que no va al colegio"- dijo esto ya burlón.

-Dilo por ti mismo, judío imbécil. Mañana en vez de ir a la puta escuela, voy a ir a esa feria a divertirme ¿Quién me acompaña?- le preguntó a sus amigos; Stan, Kenny y Butters se vieron entre sí pensando en los que dijo, mientras que Kyle rodó los ojos por esa aptitud.

-Voy contigo gordinflón, espero ver lindas chicas en la feria- Kenny acepto sonriendo un poco con sus aires de pervertido.

-Con tal de no aguantar las estupideces del marica Garrison… los acompaño- Stan cedió haciendo que Kyle soltara un bramido resignado.

-Si ustedes van, no tengo más opción que acompañarlos; si no estoy junto a ustedes de seguro van a terminar haciendo alguna calamidad- ahora su sentido de moral y ética le hizo acompañarlos no por el bien de ellos, sino por el bien de las demás personas.

-¡Muy bien Kyle!- Kenny se puso muy feliz de que él también haya decidido acompañarlos -¿Y qué dices tú Butters, también te apuntas?- cuando le preguntó al otro rubio, este desvió la mirada y se frotaba más rápido los nudillos.

-No-no sé chicos… si mis pa-padres se enteran…- era el más preocupado de todos.

-"Nos estás haciendo quedar en vergüenza, marica"- le regaño su otra mitad ya muy molesto.

-Deja de estar asustado Butters, te aseguro que tus padres no sabrán de esto- le aseguro el rubio inmortal y después de pensarlo unos segundos, cedió al igual que Kyle.

-Bi-bien, los a-acompañaré- cuando dijo esto, Kenny y Cartman sonrieron enormemente, mientras que Kyle negó la cabeza un poco -pe… pero- agregó.

-¿Pero qué?- le preguntó Stan.

-Pero… no sé, siento que se me está olvidando algo con respecto al día de mañana- dijo ya de nuevo inseguro.

-"A mí también se me está olvidando algo importante ¿Pero qué?"- Caos trató de hacer memoria.

-Eso no importa- Eric le restó importancia a eso -entonces ya saben chicos, mañana en vez de ir a la escuela de mierda, iremos a la feria de Terrance y Philip ¿Entendido?- le preguntó a sus amigos.

-Entendido- dijeron Stan y Kenny al mismo tiempo, mientras que Kyle seguía creyendo que no era buena idea y Butters trataba de recordar lo que se le había olvidado.

Al día siguiente, los cinco llegaron a dónde se estaba llevando la feria de los comediantes canadienses y desde afuera se podía escuchar los gritos de emoción de las personas, acompañado por el sonido de flatulencias y el olor de estás.

-Al fin llegan chicos, pensé que se iban a acobardar; especialmente la rata judía y el marica- Eric les dio la "cordial" bienvenida insultando a Kyle y Butters respectivamente.

-Ya lo dije antes, cerda rechoncha; solo vengo para mantenerlos bajo control, ya que si no todo se volvería un desastre de proporciones bíblicas- refutó el pelirrojo.

-Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y entremos- apresuró Kenny.

-Chicos… aun no recuerdo eso importante sobre hoy- comentó Butters que seguía sin acordarse de ese asunto de aparente importancia.

-¿Vas a entrar o a seguir hablando mierda?- le preguntó el culón ya molesto.

-"El ballenato tiene razón. Sea lo que sea que olvidamos, nos debe de valer un carajo en este momento"- Caos ya le quiso restar importancia a eso.

Cuando los cinco entraron a la feria, enseguida se emocionaron por lo que veían ya que todas las atracciones emulaban a sus tan adorados comediantes de Canadá, una montaña rusa cuyos túneles tenían forma de culos y en su interior lanzaban pedos, una sala de espejos en donde las personas al reflejarse se ven a sí mismas con anatomías canadienses, una especie de medidor de pedos que consiste en el que tire el pedo más fuerte es el ganador, autos chocones impulsados por los gases de las personas que lo usan, tazas giratorias que hacen girar tan rápido a las personas no solo vomiten sino que también se caguen e incluso juegos de realidad virtual que consiste en que las personas se arrojen entre sí sus propios excrementos y otras atracciones más.

-Wau…- susurró el cuarteto y Butters al mismo tiempo.

-Ya he estado varias veces en el Cielo, pero esto es 10 veces mejor- Kenny estaba tan emocionado que sin querer queriendo dijo una grave blasfemia.

-¿Lo ven chicos? ¡Valió totalmente la pena faltar a clases!- exclamó muy alegre el culo gordo.

-No perdamos más tiempo y ¡Vamos!- Stan estaba tan emocionado como ellos.

-Supongo que no fue tan mala idea después de todo- Kyle tampoco podía ocultar su emoción.

-¡Entonces vamos!- Butters estaba tan ansioso que se le olvidó que tenía que recordar lo que se le olvidó ¿Qué contradictorio es esto, verdad?

Y se divirtieron a lo grande, disfrutando de cada una de las atracciones sin importarle lo escatológicas y poco higiénicas que son, pero por supuesto, los deslices entre Cartman y Kyle no podían faltar y cada cinco segundos estaban discutiendo por X o por Y motivo, pero eso no arruinaba la diversión para los otros chicos.

Ya siendo más tarde, y porque se les acabó el dinero, los chicos salieron de la feria, Butters con una gorra del dúo canadiense, Kenny con una camiseta también de ellos dos que estaba por encima de su abrigo naranja, Cartman con un muñeco de Terrance, Kyle con uno de Philip y Stan con un maletín de los canadienses.

-Mi juguete es mejor que el tuyo, judío- Eric fanfarroneaba, a pesar de que los muñecos son de la misma calidad.

-¡No! El mío es mejor que el tuyo culo gordo- contraatacó el pelirrojo.

-Miren el lado bueno chicos, al menos los juguetes que tienen son de mejor calidad que los que nos dieron en esa feria hace tanto tiempo- Stan los quiso calmar viendo el lado bueno de eso.

-Como me hubiera gustado ganarme una camiseta extra para Karen- Kenny se lamentó.

-Pero lo que importa es que nos divertimos mucho- Butters sonreía enormemente, pero al ver la posición del sol, se preocupó ya que se estaba acercando al atardecer -¡Oh salchichas! ¿Qué hora es?- dicho esto sacó su celular y al ver la hora en él, enseguida palideció -¡SON LAS CINCO DE LA TARDE!- cuando gritó eso, enseguida llamó la atención de sus amigos.

-¿Las cinco?- preguntaron los súper amigos al mismo tiempo.

-Eso no puede ser, de seguro tienes muy adelantada la hora de tu reloj, Butters- Kenny también miró su celular y se asombró al ver que efectivamente eran las cinco -¡Mierda! Se suponía que debía de haber acompañado a Karen a sus clases de baile luego de que saliera de la escuela- también se preocupó.

Los otros chicos también revisaron sus celulares, Stan y Kyle palidecieron ya que tenían varias llamadas por parte de sus padres, lo mismo le pasaba al culón, pero este estaba más calmado.

-Gran cosa, solo nos demoramos más de lo que creímos- dijo como si fuera cualquier cosa -bueno chicos, fue un placer pasar el rato con ustedes, pero ya me voy a ver las caricaturas- hizo el ademan de irse y dejarlos a su suerte.

-¡NO TAN RÁPIDO CULÓN!- Kyle enseguida lo detuvo -tú nos metiste en esto ¡Así que piensa en algo para que nuestros padres no nos castigue!- le exigió sujetándolo de la parte delantera de su abrigo.

-Bueno ya, pero no te enojes- le quiso tranquilizar apartándolo.

-Y no solamente tenemos que lidiar con la llegada tarde, sino que también tendremos que pensar en alguna buena excusa que decirles de porque no fuimos a la escuela- agregó Stan.

-¡Sabía que esto no iba a ser buena idea!- Butters parecía ser el más preocupado de todos y se frotaba los nudillos a la velocidad de la luz.

-"De seguro los vejestorios empezarían a joder como siempre"- espetó molesto su otra mitad.

-No se asusten maricas, recuerden que tienen al gran Eric Cartman experto en engañar y manipular a las personas, ya se me ocurrirá alguna buena mentira para salir de esto- repuso el culo gordo con enormes aires de grandeza.

-"Huy sí, ya me siento más seguro"- habló Caos de forma sarcástica.

-Pe-pero las men-mentiras so-solo traen más problemas- a Butters no le gustaba mentir al recordar ese "pequeño" incidente que tuvo con sus padres hace tantos años.

-Cállate Butters- le mandó a callar Kyle -piensa rápido mojón gordo, no quiero lidiar con una Sheila Broflovski enfurecida- de nuevo se preocupó.

-Ni yo con una Shelli que me esté jodiendo a cada rato cuando me castiguen- habló Stan.

-Y yo con una Karen que me ignore todo el tiempo- y por supuesto Kenny no se quedó atrás.

Así que Cartman se puso a pensar mientras se frotaba la quijada y caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuera un león enjaulado, hasta que un foco se le formó encima de la cabeza haciendo que sonriera enormemente.

-Escúchenme con atención- los otros 4 chicos lo miraron fijamente -les diremos que estábamos esperando como siempre el autobús, pero que de repente dos camiones se chocaron creando una gran explosión que mandó a volar por todos lados los pedazos de las personas que estaban en el interior de ellos y Butters se aterró tanto por eso que se desmayó y le dio un infarto y nosotros estábamos tan desesperados buscando ayuda para él que no pudimos ir a la escuela y nos tomó todo el día- les explicó como si le estuviera dando clases a unos niños de kínder.

-…- pero ante semejante barbaridad, los demás jóvenes se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de: "¿Este hijo de puta se droga con el Crack de su madre?".

-Carajo Cartman…- susurró Stan sujetándose el puente de la nariz.

-Grandísimo estúpido- masculló Kyle -ese plan de mierda tiene muchas fallas. Primero que todo, si un accidente como ese hubiera ocurrido, el pueblo entero se habría dado cuenta y segundo, la semana pasada ya ocurrió un accidente como ese así que no sería ninguna novedad- le recriminó.

-¿Entonces que sugieres judío?- le preguntó el culón ya molesto y cruzándose de brazos.

-Chi-chicos, lo me-mejor es de-decirles la verdad a nu-nuestros padres, tal vez así no nos cas-castiguen tan feo- les sugirió Butters.

-¡De ninguna forma! Hay que seguir pensando en otras excusas no tan bizarras- Kyle seguía insistiendo en buscar más opciones a parte de decir la verdad.

-Creo que sé que excusa decir- cuando Kenny dijo eso los demás le prestaron atención -les diremos que estábamos esperando el autobús hasta que de repente unas mujeres muy bonitas nos pidieron ayuda para encontrar a su perrito y como estaban muy buenas no nos pudimos negar y después de horas y horas buscándolo lo hallamos y ellas en agradecimiento nos recompensaron diciendo que podíamos pasar el rato con ellas y por supuesto, no nos negamos- explicó de la misma forma en como lo hizo el culón con su aire de pervertido por supuesto.

-…- y al igual que pasó con Eric, los otros chicos se le quedaron viendo como si fuera un bicho raro y en sus mentes se preguntaban: "¿Acaso él piensa con el cerebro o con la polla?".

-Cielos Kenny…- otra vez Stan se sujetó el puente de la nariz y el rubio se encogió de hombros sonriendo como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-¿Alguien tiene alguna otra brillante idea?- preguntó Kyle de forma sarcástica y Butters abrió la boca para volver a decir que debían contarles la verdad a sus padres -y no Butters, no les vamos a decir la verdadera razón del porque llegamos tarde a casa y porque no fuimos a la escuela- volvió a sentenciar.

-"¿Eres adivino o qué?"- preguntó molesto Caos en la mente del rubio de ojos celestes.

-Pues…-habló ahora Stan y como el rubio inmortal y el gordo, se ganó la atención -vamos a decirles que de repente se abrió una grieta inter-dimensional que nos absorbió a los 5 y terminamos en un mundo paralelo al estilo Tron y la única forma de salir de él era ganar los desafíos que se nos imponían- sugirió al recordar que le pasó cuando tuvo problemas con Facebook.

-…- y a pesar de que a Marsh se le considera la voz de la razón en las muchas ocasiones que alguna locura ocurre, su excusa está muy lejos de ser la más racional y creíble y como al resto se ganó la mirada extrañada de los demás chicos.

-Hippie… deja de fumar la hierba de tu pipa- ahora fue Cartman quién se avergonzó.

-Chicos por favor… no nos va-vamos a salvar de esto con mentiras, le me-mejor es de-decirle la verdad a nuestros pa-padres- sugirió Butters tímidamente.

-¡Cállate Butters!- le gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo intimidándolo y agachó la cabeza otra vez frotándose los nudillos.

-Tenemos que seguir pensando en más excusas por las que no fuimos a la escuela y llegaremos tarde a nuestras casas- Kyle retomó el asunto primordial y junto con los demás se pusieron a hablar de más excusas.

-"Ah este paso llegaremos aún más tarde a nuestras casas"- a Caos ya se le estaba haciendo gracioso todo el asuntos -"aunque no sé… siento que todo este asunto está relacionado con lo que no podemos recordar ¿Por qué?"- de nuevo él y Butters trataron de recordar lo que olvidaron.

Y así pasaba el tiempo, el cuarteto pensando en excusa, tras excusa, cada una más disparatada y sub-realista que la anterior.

-¡No! Vamos a decirles que unos extraterrestres nos secuestraron para hacernos experimentos y mientras le volvían a meter sondas por el culo a Cartman, nosotros tratábamos de encontrar la forma de como escapar- sugirió Kyle con la intención de humillar al culo gordo que se enfureció.

-¡Nada de eso puta rata colorada! Les diremos que unos sujetos te secuestraron para venderte como un esclavo sexual y que cuando te fuimos a rescatar, ya te habían violado un pocotón de tipos- fue el contraataque de Cartman haciendo que Kenny riera un poco y Stan rodara los ojos, al parecer las excusas que ofrecían esos dos eran para joder al otro de alguna forma.

-Les diremos que te golpeaste en la cabeza y de nuevo creíste que eras una prostituta china que se acostó con un motón de tipos y cuando recuperaste la memoria estabas en medio de una orgía- el judío de nuevo quiso humillar a Cartman al recordarle ese momento tan bizarro en su vida.

-¡Hijo de puta!- le gritó ya bien encabronado y tanto Stan como Kenny rieron un poco -les diremos que de nuevo los IPod te llevaron para de nuevo hacerte parte del Humancentipad- Cartman le pagó con la misma moneda al recordarle ese horrible suceso.

Siguieron, siguieron y siguieron atacándose en busca de excusas, hasta que…

-¡AH YA CÁLLENSE, CÁLLENSE, QUE ME DESESPEEEERAN!- les gritó Butters ya muy molesto y los otros cuatro lo vieron asombrados por cómo les habló -ya me cansé de tantas excusas tan estúpidas que solo nos meterán en problemas ¡Ahora mismo les diré a mis padres la razón por la que no fuimos a la escuela y llegamos tarde!- dicho esto enseguida se puso a correr para ir a casa.

-¡ESPERA BUTTERS!- gritaron Stan, Kyle, Kenny y Cartman al mismo tiempo para luego seguirlo.

Después de estar corriendo durante varios minutos, el rubio de doble personalidad llegó a su casa siendo seguido por los demás chicos que le gritaban que se detuviera.

-¡No tan rápido, marica!- Cartman le puso la mano izquierda en su hombro derecho, pero el rubio se la apartó bruscamente y lo vio con una mirada de molestia y determinación que pocas veces se ha visto en él y eso intimidó a los otros niños.

-¡No chicos! Le voy a decir la verdad a mis padres y no podrán hacer nada para impedirlo- dicho esto entró a su casa y sus amigos lo siguieron -¡Mamá!- llamó a su progenitora que estaba sentada en una silla leyendo un libro.

-Oh, hola Butters, hola chicos- les saludó amablemente la señora Stouch.

-Mamá ¿Sabes por qué no fuimos hoy a la escuela mis amigos y llegamos tarde?- cuando preguntó eso sus amigos enseguida se petrificaron, pero la mujer en vez de molestarse, sonrió un poco.

-Claro que lo sé chicos, por qué hoy es fin de semana- dijo esto para volver a su lectura.

Ante esas palabras los chicos dejaron de estar tiesos como piedras y se vieron entre sí sintiéndose los niños más estúpidos del planeta y se escuchó una canción que representa su estupidez.

-Todo este alboroto… y resulta que hoy no había clases…- susurró Stan atónito.

-Y no teníamos de que preocuparnos por llegar tarde al tener el día libre…- Kyle estaba como él.

-Y Karen no recibe clase de baile los fines de semana…- el tercero fue Kenny.

-…- cuando Linda dijo eso, algo hizo Click en la mente de Butters.

-¡Ah ya sé! Eso fue lo que se me había olvidado y trataba de recordar, que hoy no había clases- cuando dijo esto, el cuarteto se le quedó viendo con ojos en forma de puñales.

-"¿Cómo se nos pudo olvidar eso?"- Caos estaba muy avergonzado de sí mismo.

-¿Entonces sabías todo este tiempo que era fin de semana y que no debíamos preocuparnos por llegar tarde ni ir a la escuela?- cuando Kyle le preguntó esto con voz ronca, el rubio enseguida empezó a sudar de los nervios y retrocedió unos pasos y su madre al estar concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta de eso.

-Eh… este yo… ah…- Butters no sabía que decir.

-"Oh, oh, estamos jodidos"- Caos también se preocupó.

_**CINCO MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**_

-¡REGRESA AQUÍ BUTTERS!- le gritó Kyle que junto con los demás correteaban al pobre rubio por las calles, él empuñaba en lo algo una porra de cadenas y le daba varias vueltas, Stan tiene un hacha, Kenny una motosierra y el culón un gran martillo.

-¡E-ES QUE NO ENTIENDEN CHICOS! ¡SE ME OLVIDO POR COMPLETO!- trató de disuadirlos corriendo por su vida, pero sus suplicas no servían de nada.

-¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA, HIJO DE PUTA!- le gritó ahora el culón.

-"¡PATAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!"- Caos estaba tan aterrado como Butters.

-Esos mocosos no van a cambiar nunca- dijo Luis Carlos de forma burlona apoyado en un árbol y cruzado de brazos -esta situación me recuerda ese episodio del Chavo del 8- sonrió con nostalgia.

-¿Saben una cosa- le preguntó a los lectores viendo a través de la pantalla del computador -hace poco en este mundo paralelo murió el gran y legendario Chespirito- dijo esto con mucha tristeza -lo que es una verdadera desgracia ya que tenía la ilusión de poder conocerlo en persona y darle las gracias por haberme hecho reír tantas veces, pero eso ya no se podrá hacer- siguió hablando triste -pero quién sabe… tal vez el siguiente mundo paralelo que visite, todavía sean los años 70 cuando él y los demás actores de sus programas eran jóvenes y en el mejor de los casos, podré interactuar con ellos- soltó una pequeña risa -pero bueno, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde y si tengo suerte, podré realizar el sueño de muchas personas, después de todo ¿Quién no ha deseado tener la oportunidad de poder conocer en persona a Roberto Gomes Bolaños, darle las gracias y decirle que sus obras han sido parte de la niñez de muchos y que nos ha logrado sacar incontables risas?

-Estoy seguro de que muchas personas han soñado con hacer eso- dicho esto dio media vuelta para irse mientras el sol se ponía y caminó lentamente con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras silbaba la canción del Chavo de Ocho que se daba cuando está por comenzar un capítulo.

**Primer y último capítulo de esta historia completado el 06/12/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia dedicada al gran Chespirito, sobre todo cuando resultó que los chicos no tenían de que preocuparse al ser fin de semana XD.**

**Pero ya poniéndonos serios… no lo voy a negar, lloré por la muerte de Chespirito ¡Él era uno de mis grandes ídolos! Es como perder a un héroe, no; mejor dicho, se perdió a un ícono no solo Mexicano y de Latino América ¡Sino a un ícono a nivel mundial!**

**Así que les pido que guardemos un minuto de silencio y pensamos en todas las veces que nos hemos muerto de la risa gracias a él (Dicho esto las personas guardan silencio y mantienen las cabezas gachas y lo único que se escucha es el Tic Tac de los relojes)**

**Ahora sin más, me despido y si la noble alma de Chespirito vio esta historia dedicada a él, espero que le haya gustado ;D hasta la próxima y como diría cierto súper héroe ¡Síganme los buenos! XD**


End file.
